Gram negative rods belonging to the genus Enterobacteriaceae are among the most common human pathogens. Even with the use of new miniaturized systems, their identification continues to take up a considerable amount of laboratory time and resources. Using microtitration plates prepared in-house with commercially available media, we will explore the feasibility of such plates for organism identification, with the goal of determining whether such a procedure can be made adequately accurate, yet less costly than other currently available procedures.